O Amor de Um Monstro
by Veri-chan
Summary: Kyo observa sua amada enquanto pensa sobre seus sentimentos recem descobertos. Um monstro como ele teria o direito de amar?


**O Amor de Um Monstro**

_Como ela pode ser tão linda?_

Kyo olhou-a por entre a porta, pode ver pela pequena abertura a bela dama que havia roubado-lhe o seu coração. Os longos cabelos castanhos, os olhos cheios de brilho, o sorriso sempre estampado nos lábios. A ponta dos pés, o corpo esguio. Tudo era tão perfeito nela que era como um sonho bom.

_Como pode mexer comigo desta forma?_

-Kyo? – ouviu a doce voz de Tohru

Assustado, o rapaz saiu de seus pensamentos e olhou para a garota. Sorriu, não pode deixar de sorrir discretamente, afinal, ela estava linda. Os cabelos caindo-lhe sobre o rosto preocupado, algumas gotas de suor graças ao exercício de lava e estender toda a roupa.  
-Você está bem? – perguntou ela preocupada.  
-C-Claro – gaguejou ele – Por que?

Tohru sentou-se ao lado do rapaz e sorriu.  
-Sei lá. Você parece estranho, desde que chegamos da casa de praia.  
-Você também anda estranha! – retrucou ele mal humorado. Não queria pensar naquela viajem. Não queria pensar em Akito.

A garota ficou subitamente nervosa, começando a gaguejar, sem saber o que dizer. Kyo sorriu novamente, ele conseguia ficar ainda mais adorável quando nervosa. Sentiu uma pontada no peito, o que ela estaria fazendo nesses últimos dias? Andara um pouco ausente, suas amigas ate mencionaram que ela poderia estar se encontrando com alguém. Será? Estaria sua Tohru namorando alguém? Estaria ele perdendo seu grande amor sem nem ter a possibilidade de tê-la.  
Tais pensamentos lhe roubaram o sorriso e lhe trouxeram tristezas. Nunca poderia revelar seu amor para a moça, e por que? Para faze-la ficar confusa? Para faze-la sofrer? Ele era um monstro, um monstro que não tinha direito de amar.

_Todas que amei morreram..._

Tohru continuava a olha-lo preocupada, o que estaria passando na cabeça do amigo? Ele andava tão diferente desde que fora chamado por Akito. O que teria acontecido? O que o patriarca teria dito a ele?

_Eu tenho que protege-la._

_Não posso deixar que acontece o mesmo com ela. Não com ela._

Kyo olhou-a com carinho, como podia sentir algo tão forte por alguém? Como podia amar tanto alguém? Tinha tanto medo. Medo de perde-la, medo de nunca poder te-la, e principalmente... Medo de machuca-la. Machuca-la como fazia com todos as sua volta. Como fizera com sua mãe, como fizera com Kyoko. Ela não, sua flor não.  
Olhou para seu belo rosto, ainda com um curativo no rosto. O arranhão que Akito lhe provocara. Era sua culpa, ele sabia. Yuki lhe avisara para não contrariar Akito, para não irrita-lo. Mas ele o fizera. Quando se apaixonou por Tohru, quando demonstrou, quando negou. Tudo nele desagradava Akito e ele sempre descontava em Tohru. Como odiava aquilo. Como odiava ser tão impotente em frente a Akito. Como gostaria de poder desobedece-lo. Só assim poderia proteger sua amada, só assim poderia impedir que ele voltasse a machuca-la. Mas não conseguia.  
-Tem certeza que você está bem? – perguntou a garota – você parece pálido.  
-Estou bem! – murmurou irritado, quase gritando.

E pode ver a garota assustar-se. Droga, havia feito de novo. Havia sido rude com ela. Era seu jeito, sempre grosseiro, nunca sabendo agir com outras pessoas. Mas tentava melhorar, pra ela, tentava ser uma pessoa mais sociável, tentava ser menos grosseiro. Tentava trata-la com carinho.  
Por que era isso que sentia por ela. Um enorme carinho, um grande amor.  
-Me desculpa... – murmurou, quase inaudível.

Tohru olhou-o curiosa, estava o rapaz se desculpando? Aquilo era raro ate para ela. Sorriu amavelmente, aquele sorriso que apenas ela sabia dar, que iluminava toda uma sala e acalmava qualquer coração. E uma sensação de paz invadiu Kyo, e seu coração passou a bater mais rápido, e suas mãos começaram a suar. Era sempre assim perto dela.  
-Tohru... – começou ele num fino fio de voz – eu.  
-Sim? – perguntou ela curiosa.  
-Eu...

O rapaz sentiu seu rosto corar violentamente. O que estava fazendo? Era idiota? Ela nunca iria querer nada com ele. Ela amava Yuki, ele sabia, ele podia ver. Era claro pra todos, então por que a esperança continuava acessa em seu peito? Por que não conseguia apenas vê-la como uma amiga?  
Não, nunca conseguiria. Não Tohru. Desde a primeira vez que a vira, desde o começo, ela fora diferente. Não era apenas uma garota que havia lhe abraçado e descoberto sua forma. Não era apenas uma amiga. Era Tohru, a garota que mesmo depois de vê-lo em sua real forma. Vê-lo como o monstro que era. Mesmo assim ficara ao seu lado, não lhe abandonara.

_Ela é diferente._

_Ela é minha doce flor._

-O que foi Kyo? – perguntou ela curiosa.

E foi quando ele percebeu que não havia falado mais nada, fizera uma frase sem fim. Não tivera a coragem de revelar-lhe seus sentimentos. Nunca teria. E pra que? Nunca seria possível.

_**Uma flor como ela nunca poderá amar um monstro como ele.**_

O rapaz levantou-se bruscamente, assustando a garota sentada ao seu lado. Qual seria o problema do jovem? O que lhe incomodava? E por que sentia aquela dor no peito ao vê-lo assim? Não gostava de ver seus amigos tristes. Yuki, Hana-chan, Momiji... Não importava quem fosse. Mas com ele era diferente. A dor era diferente. Por que? Não conseguia entender? O que naquele rapaz era diferente? O que lhe fazia preocupar-se sempre com ele? Por que seu coração batia tão forte em sua presença? Nunca havia sentido nada igual antes e aqueles sentimentos que ela não conhecia e não sabia compreender lhe incomodava. Dava-lhe medo.E ao mesmo tempo lhe enchia de alegria. O que era aquilo?  
-Estou com fome – murmurou ele, tentando esconder o rubro em sua face.  
-Se quiser eu posso fazer algo pra você comer.  
-Se não for Nira... – respondeu ele.

Tohru sorriu e levantou-se.  
-Não será Nira.

A garota caminhou para dentro da casa em direção a cozinha, Kyo ficou parado na porta, lhe observando caminhar. Como se sentisse isso, Tohru virou-se para o rapaz confusa. Ele não iria entrar?  
-Não vem? – perguntou.

_Ai minha Tohru..._

Como podia ser tão linda? Como aqueles olhos podiam lhe hipnotizar tanto? Como poderia amar alguém daquela forma, tão forte e real. Mas do que qualquer sentimento era amor. Aquilo que sentia era amor.

_O amor de um monstro. Mas amor._


End file.
